Like A Lollipop
by captaindynamite
Summary: These are just one-shots of Serena Deeb and AJ Lee from various times that they wre together as a couple. They take place during the time the girls were in FCW and while AJ was on NXT. These are for mature eyes only!
1. Chapter 1

_**These are just one-shots of Serena Deeb and AJ Lee from various times that they wre together as a couple. They take place during the time the girls were in FCW and while AJ was on NXT. These are for mature eyes only!**_

_**I do not own these girls. **_

Serena was fuming.

Earlier that evening, Serena had been having her match with AJ, or April as she was going by currently, and had lost her crown to the younger woman. Despite knowing that's how the company had booked it, Serena was still mad over the entire thing.

She entered the backstage area , and pushed her way through the crowd of people. She needed to see AJ, and she needed to see her now. AJ walked into the locker room after being congratulated by some of her friends. She couldn't stop smiling as she grabbed her shower stuff and radio. Since no one was in the locker room, she was fine with listening to her music. She set her things down, started up her music, and stripped out of her sweaty ring gear. She placed her crown down on her bag, and then turned to the shower, singing along to her music.

Serena entered the locker room not long after, shutting the door behind her quietly and locking it. She then walked over to the shower area, standing behind the wall and peaking out at the young woman. She watched AJ shower for a few minutes before her anger came back. She turned and walked to her own things, grabbing her studded belt. She then returned to the shower area. She placed her belt on a hook then turned her attention to AJ.

"There you are you little brat!" she exclaimed. AJ shrieked, turning and covering herself.

"I'm showering you perv," she said, though that didn't make Serena leave. In fact, she just moved closer to the shower, blocking AJ's access to leave.

"You took my crown," said Serena, crossing her arms over her chest, "So I suggest you give me a show to make up for it."

AJ didn't like the idea much, but she couldn't help how turned on she felt by the idea of Serena watching her. She dropped her arms from covering herself and moved back into the water. AJ began to soap up her hands then began to wash herself starting with her boobs. She grabbed and played with them for a bit before moving her soapy hands down between her legs, dipping between them teasingly before stopping.

"I think someone needs to show you how to take care of yourself," said Serena. She took off her own gear then stepped into the shower. She grabbed AJ by her hair roughly, slamming her back against the wall. She then grabbed one of AJ's legs, lifting it up to her hip. She teased AJ's entrance with her fingers, dipping the tip of one in as she crashed her lips hard against the young woman's.

"Fuck" mumbled AJ as she squirmed in Serena's hold, "Please do it."

Serena smirked as she shoved two fingers into AJ's body, working them around as AJ moaned into her mouth. Just as AJ was reaching the point of pleasure, Serena pulled her fingers out and walked out of the shower. AJ watched, stunned, thinking she was going to leave. Serena grabbed the belt and walked back to the shower.

"Turn around bitch." she said, lightly hitting AJ on the front with her belt. She watched as AJ turned around, her perky ass sticking out to her. She smacked her repeatedly with the belt as hard as she could. "This is for thinking you're better than me!"

Serena continued on with smacking her with the belt until she was sure that there would be marks of the studs come morning. She threw the belt aside, physically threw AJ from the shower and turned it off. She grabbed AJ and sat on the counter of one of the sinks. She shoved AJ down, forcibly shoving AJ's head between her legs.

She moaned softly as AJ began to lick. Serena's hand tangled within AJ's long hair as she shoved AJ's face into her body as much as she could. "Fuck," she moaned as AJ nibbled on her clit, sending her back against the mirror behind her. She wrapped her legs tightly around AJ's head, hanging on as she moaned louder.

It wasn't long before Serena came in AJ's mouth, her back arching as she threw her head back, nearly screaming as she moaned loudly. She pulled AJ up and kissed her hard, her tongue forcing it's way into AJ's mouth to taste both herself and AJ.

She pulled back after a few minutes, shoving AJ away from her, "Thanks for getting me off princess," she said with a smirk, "Until next time."

With a spin of her heel, Serena went back to her things, got dressed, and left, not caring that she left behind a flustered AJ.


	2. Chapter 2

_**These are just one-shots of Serena Deeb and AJ Lee from various times that they wre together as a couple. They take place during the time the girls were in FCW and while AJ was on NXT. These are for mature eyes only!**_

_**I do not own these girls. **_

_**When it came to sex, Serena was not one to keep things private. She loved to indulge in whatever was going on, so when she woke up one morning with a devilish idea she went right to work on it. She set up a video recorder at the bottom of the bed, making sure it was aimed perfectly on the bed.**_

_**Then, when she was ready, Serena crawled onto the bed and over to the sleeping figure of AJ. She began to nibble at her ear, her hands pulling down the covers, exposing AJ's naked body.**_

"_**Morning my queen," mumbled AJ as she woke up. Serena smirked and crawled off the bed, moving to the end of it. She pressed the button to turn on the recorder then crawled back up the bed.**_

_**Serena smiled down at AJ, her fingers running up AJ's leg slowly, "Princess, we're gonna have some special fun." she said, tilting her head, "Going to make a little video for times when we're alone and away from each other."**_

_**AJ squealed though it turned quickly into a moan as Serena teased her entrance with her fingers. "Assume the position princess," she said, sitting back. She watched as AJ got on her hands and knees, her perfect ass shoved in the air. Serena crawled off the bed and dug around, grabbing her favorite belt. She walked back over to AJ, and snapped the belt down on her ass, smirking when AJ didn't shriek. She knew better.**_

_**A few more hits and the whimpers began as AJ fought screaming. "Pain slut," said Serena as she spanked AJ again with the belt. AJ cried out in pleasure, her ass now red from the treatment. Serena kissed her ass gently then moved her mouth down to AJ's entrance, dipping her tongue in teasingly before pulling back. **_

_**She sat down on the bed in view of the camera and separated AJ's legs, diving her tongue into AJ's entrance, her fingers teasing AJ's clit as the young woman squirmed, fighting the urge to scream in pleasure. She knew she'd get a great reward if she didn't scream, despite how hard it was.**_

_**AJ shrieked as she came though in Serena's mouth, groaning as Serena lapped her entrance clean. "Tsk tsk, someone wasn't quiet," said Serena. She threw AJ down on her back, and grabbed a pair of handcuffs from the night stand. She snapped them onto AJ's wrists, attaching them to the bed frame. She then sat on AJ's face.**_

"_**Get to it princess," she said, moaning as AJ's tongue dipped into her. Serena started to play with her own boobs as AJ worked her magic, twisting and tugging on her nipples. She moaned louder at AJ biting on her clit, making Serena cum all over AJ's face. Serena didn't move though as AJ cleaned her up, moaning softly as she leaned down, diving her face between AJ's legs, licking as hard as she could. The older woman shoved two fingers into AJ, working them in and out fast as AJ moaned into her.**_

_**It didn't take long before they came together, both girls cleaning each other up. Serena moved around and removed the handcuffs. AJ watched sleepily as Serena turned off the camera, then curled up against the older woman, falling asleep soon after Serena did. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**These are just one-shots of Serena Deeb and AJ Lee from various times that they wre together as a couple. They take place during the time the girls were in FCW and while AJ was on NXT. These are for mature eyes only!**_

_**I do not own these girls. **_

_**Despite being part of the major shows, Serena had decided to take a stroll off to the NXT tapings. She had no need to be anywhere, and well she wanted to see what a certain gal was up to currently.**_

_**She made her way over to a monitor and glanced at, seeing that her little princess, AJ, was out in the ring. The young woman had just finished her match and was celebrating as she made her way backstage once more. Serena then made her way around a corner, knowing AJ would pass by there.**_

_**When she did, Serena reached out and grabbed her from behind, whispering in her ear, "Be quiet," she ordered. She threw AJ back against the wall, removing her hand from AJ's mouth only to replace it with her mouth, shoving her tongue in.**_

_**Breaking the kiss, Serena pulled AJ along to another part of the hall, and sat herself down on a crate. She smirked up at AJ, "You know what I want you to do?" she asked the young woman. AJ shook her head innocently, biting her lip in the way that Serena absolutely loved.**_

"_**You're going to show me how talented you are with that tongue, right here," responded Serena, pulling AJ closer. "Get to it."**_

_**AJ smiled innocently as she pushed up the skirt that Serena had been wearing, and pulled down the panties that were in her way. Serena scooted closer to the edge of the crate, draping her legs loosely over the young woman's shoulders. AJ pushed Serena's legs apart gently, her fingers running up to her entrance, teasing the older woman. Then, before Serena could get annoyed, AJ dove forward, lapping at her entrance as quickly as she could.**_

_**Serena threw her head back as she moaned, her legs tightening around AJ's shoulders. "Princess," she moaned softly.**_

_**Smiling into her, AJ pulled back when she felt Serena getting close and stood up, grabbing the bottom of Serena's top and shoving it. She then unclasped her bra from the front and let it fall loose at her sides. Leaning forward, AJ sucked one of Serena's nipples into her mouth as her hand worked the other, yanking and twisting the nipple. Serena moaned again as she leaned back, her eyes falling shut the sensation.**_

_**AJ then shifted her attention to the other boob, biting and sucking as she worked her hand down between Serena's legs, thrusting a finger into her. Serena gasped out loud as she felt AJ's finger driving in and out of her quickly. Soon, that one finger was followed by two more, her thumb teasing Serena's clit slowly.**_

_**Just as Serena was feeling herself let go, AJ moved her head back between Serena's legs, licking and biting whatever her mouth could get it. Serena threw her head back again, biting her lip hard to keep her moan quieter than it would have been as she came in AJ's mouth. AJ stood with a perky bounce, wiping her face clean before helping Serena fix her outfit.**_

"_**AJ," called a voice suddenly, "time to go to the ring!"**_

_**AJ giggled as she skipped off, licking her lips as she left the other woman behind.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**These are just one-shots of Serena Deeb and AJ Lee from various times that they wre together as a couple. They take place during the time the girls were in FCW and while AJ was on NXT. These are for mature eyes only!**_

_**I do not own these girls. **_

After being on the main roster for a while, Serena had gone back to FCW for a match with Tiffany. But that's not what had drawn her back to the developmental place. Nope. She wanted to see her feisty former lover. The last time she had seen AJ, well their last experience made her nearly wet her pants just thinking about it.

She entered the locker room where she had been told AJ was, and shut the door behind her, locking it with a soft click. She glanced around the locker room, spotting AJ in the bathroom, just finishing up from her shower. A towel was wrapped around that small frame that Serena loved so much.

AJ's back was to Serena as the older woman crept up to her. She watched as AJ bent over to pick something up, the small towel rising up to expose some of her ass to Serena. Serena smirked as she reached out, and smacked her hand down on AJ's ass, startling the young woman despite the soft moan that escaped those perfect lips.

"Queen," she exclaimed as she turned around, spotting Serena behind her. The older woman reached out, gripping AJ's hips through her towel and yanking her close, their hips crashing together as she pressed her lips to AJ's hard, her intentions to leave bruising clear.

"Princess," she mumbled into the kiss, her tongue swirling in AJ's mouth as her hands reached around, grabbing AJ's ass as hard as she could. The action caused AJ to yelp into the kiss out of the kiss, Serena removed her hands from AJ's ass long enough to grasp AJ's long hair tightly and drag her off to the locker room. She pushed her down on the bench, grabbing at the towel and yanking it from her lithe form. "Roll over," she said, watching as AJ rolled onto her back, straddling the bench. She licked her lips at the sight of that butt she loved so much sticking up in the cool air.

Serena slapped her hand down on AJ's ass as hard as she could, smirking as she moaned out in pleasure. "Pain slut," she said, smacking AJ's ass a few more times. She grazed her finger nails up and down her ass, making AJ squirm below her. Serena then sat down behind AJ, leaning forward and lapping her tongue lightly at AJ's entrance. AJ moaned loudly as she tried to scoot back towards Serena, but the hands on her hips stopped her.

She licked slowly at AJ's entrance, dipping her tongue in for a second before standing up, the whimpers she got music to her ears. "Roll over," she commanded, slapping AJ's ass. AJ rolled onto her back as carefully as she could on the bench, her long hair flowing out around her as laid there, breathing heavily.

Serena stepped aside and stripped out of her clothes, giving AJ the best strip show she had ever seen. The older woman then walked up to AJ again, sitting down on the young woman's face. "Eat it," she ordered, her hands reaching out in front of her to grasp AJ's boobs hard, twisting the nipples in her fingers. She moaned as AJ began to lick her entrance, soon followed by her tongue dipping in and licking her hard. She yanked hard on AJ's nipples as she felt the other woman begin to nibble at her clit. The one thing that always made Serena squirm, and moan loudly.

It didn't take long before Serena came on AJ's face, making the young one squeal softly. Serena crawled off her face, and kneeled next to her, licking some of her own juice off her as she kissed AJ. They moaned into the kiss as Serena continued to tweak and twist AJ's nipples, snickering softly.

"Going to make you scream princess," she mused, moving down to AJ's legs. She separated them as far as they would go and sat down, the bench cool on her as she began to lick at AJ's pussy. She darted her tongue in along with two of her fingers, making the younger woman moan in pleasure.

Her fingers went faster as she nibbled at AJ's clit, her free hand holding AJ still as AJ rocked her hips, trying to thrust into Serena's mouth more. Before she knew it, she was screaming as she came in Serena's mouth. Serena pulled her fingers from AJ and licked them clean with a seductive smirk, crawling up AJ's body and kissing her.

"Missed you princess," she said softly into the kiss, completely relaxed now for her match later thanks to her special princess.


	5. Chapter 5

_**These are just one-shots of Serena Deeb and AJ Lee from various times that they wre together as a couple. They take place during the time the girls were in FCW and while AJ was on NXT. These are for mature eyes only!**_

_**I do not own these girls. **_

_**Separation. Distance.**_

_**Two words that AJ and Serena despised more than anything else.**_

_**They had taken to using Skype when they couldn't be around each other. Much like tonight. They were on Skype talking to each other with the video call. Serena was laying comfortably in her bed, AJ still in her gear from earlier that day. Those little shorts that Serena loved were causing her problems. She wanted to see stuff. She was horny she couldn't help it.**_

"_**So princess," she mused softly, "How much do you miss me?"**_

"_**Lots my queen," said AJ softly, "So much that I touch myself at night to you but it doesn't help!"**_

_**Serena smirked "Show me."**_

_**AJ nodded , deciding to give her lover a show.**_

_**She placed the computer in a spot where Serena could watch her then began to strip off her gear top, her small boobs bouncing out. She draped her hair over her shoulder as her hands reached up, playing with her nipples as she stared at Serena. She licked her lips slowly as she began to twist and pull on her nipples, leaning forward so she was more in vision of Serena.**_

_**AJ wanted so badly to say something to tease the older woman more, but she couldn't think of anything. So instead her hands moved down to her shorts. She played with the top before turning around, her back to the computer. She then pushed the shorts down, shoving her ass backwards towards the computer. Turning around, AJ revealed that she wasn't wearing any panties, baring all to Serena. The young woman then sat on the bed, moving the computer with her. **_

_**Laying back, she began to play with her nipple with one hand while the other slowly slipped between her legs. She separated her legs so Serena could see better, her fingers tracing the edge of her entrance. She gasped softly as she dipped her fingers in, teasing herself before pulling them back out. AJ did this for a few more minutes before plunging her fingers in completely. She moaned loudly as her thumb played with her clit, rubbing slowly as her fingers plunged in and out of her body fast.**_

_**After adding a third finger to those already in her, AJ began to rock on her hand. Her hips rocked as she fingered herself closer and closer to the edge. Every time she grew close, she backed off, teasing herself. She knew how much her body loved to be teased like this. After easing off a few times, AJ finally kept her fingers in her body, moaning as she thrashed around. **_

_**She threw her head back, her back arching as she squirmed around, moaning loudly as she soon came. She pulled her fingers out of herself, sitting up as she licked them clean. She looked up at the computer for the first time, giggling when she saw Serena sitting there, her hand down her panties. She watched as Serena drove her fingers into herself hard one last time before she came.**_

"_**Good night my princess," she said softly. They turned off their computers after that and went to bed completely satisfied.**_


End file.
